Taken
by MissSparrow101
Summary: He remembered the first time he saw that she looked him straight in the eyes, not once letting her eyes linger to his burns. It had meant something for him, more then she could have ever known. And now was the time to have her for himself. Completely.
1. Prologue

**After watching 4 entire seasons of Games of Thrones in 3 weeks' time, I'm hooked! Firstly I shipped Dany and Drogo, but now, while I have seen every episode, I'm more into the hound (and Sansa or Arya, haven't decided yet)**

**So to get a little piece of rest I have to write some ideas down, just to keep sane. I hope you will enjoy!**

**This takes place in 2015, with all modern technology and shit. I may have used Rory McCann's life style in this story, but hey who doesn't love a man who can take care of himself in nature? (and looks like Rory, I mean come on! I love Rory more than the hound, but there's more to the hound than I firstly thought!)**

**(If there's an interview with Rory on his lifestyle, please let me know! I would love to read it!)**

**Prologue.**

He had been watching her for half a year now. She was young, pretty and just lovely as a person. However they had never officially met, he saw her weekly, sometimes even daily. The girl worked in a supermarket. She played the hostess, helping customers with questions and complaints. He shook his head. Not that he could come up with a single complaint while she was in the store.

He guessed she was about 17, or 18 maybe, he didn't knew. He would buy his groceries, taking his time so he could watch her. She was always smiling, her beautiful white teeth straight behind her pretty lips. She had long auburn red hair, and a pale skin. He was not sure what about her made him like her so much, but he just could not suppress the urge to see her, be with her.

It started innocent. He would just watch her in the store and that was all. But now, after half a year, he had come up with a plan. A plan that would bring them together, away from everyone else, away from society. He had done some research and searched for her on facebook. He knew she was living alone, and was single. It was enough information for him to start planning. She would be his, and his alone. He quickly went home, prepared his camper and then went to sleep that night. It would be his last night alone. Tomorrow he would be with the girl he loved. He sighed and turned on his back. He knew she would not like him at first, maybe not for a long while. But he needed to be with her, he needed her smiles and love. He remembered the first time he saw that she looked him straight in the eyes, not once letting her eyes linger to his burns. It had meant something for him, more then she could have ever known. And now was the time to have her for himself. Completely.

**DunDunDun….**

**To be continued.**


	2. Taken

**Chapter 1. Taken.**

Sansa was almost done brushing her long red hair and run out the door to get in her car. Every morning the same routine. She would hear her alarm clock in time to get up, but she always took another few minutes to finally leave her warm bed. It were those few minutes that made her hurry so she would still be on time to get to work. She quickly grabbed her keys and her lunchbox before she left her apartment. Fumbling with her car keys she hastily opened the doors to her small Renault and entered her car. She was lucky her job was just 15 minutes away, otherwise she would have never been on time. She hated getting up early, but she needed the money if she wanted to live on her own. She thought back on how she was always fighting with her mother after her father died and that thought made her eager to get to work. The parking lot was empty when she entered and parked her car. Like every morning. The supermarket she worked at opened at 8 a.m. every morning, 7 days a week.

'Here we go again,' she softly murmured locking her car and walking over the parking lot. She placed her keys in her coat and clutched her lunchbox to her chest. Sometimes she felt sad, fearing this was her life. Day after day working in that store, trying to get enough money to finally go to college, even though she knew that would probably be never. She had a lot of siblings and her mother had no job, so no money to help her in any way. It was fine, really. She didn't needed her mother, well at least she didn't wanted to need her mother. For now she was doing fine on her own, and maybe, just maybe she would get a promotion at her job. Sansa entered the store and her day went by slowly. She tried her best to help every customer to their needs, but couldn't help but feel a little sorry for herself that day. When it was almost 5 and she was about to go home, her manager came up to her. She took a deep breath and greeted him politely. He smiled and asked if she had a few minutes to talk with him. She nodded and followed him into his office.

Half an hour later Sansa stood outside the store and could not believe what just had happened. Her manager had offered her paid education. She would work half the time, the other half would be spent in school. She just couldn't believe her ears. Her manager would arrange everything, pay for everything. She smiled from ear to ear as she walked to her car. She merely noticed a man with half long hair and a burn on half of his face, she recognized him as one of her customers and nodded into his direction. He nodded back, smiling to her. She smiled back, feeling happy as she was. She really could not believe it, could this be too good to be true?

Sansa started her car and drove home, her mind full with happy thoughts and her body full with a happy feeling. It was then she noticed her gas was low and she needed to fill up her tank. She hummed while she turned and went to the local gas station. She kept humming while she stepped out of her car and placed her card into the machine. It was an unmanned station, which she liked for it took less time to get the job done. She noticed how a camper drove behind her and stopped. She didn't pay much attention to her surrounding, her mind still twisting and turning on how she could be so lucky. When her tank was full she turned to close the car's full tank and almost bumped into a man. She had to take a deep breath when she saw it was not just any man. It was the guy from the store, the one with the burns and the long hair. She saw him daily and thought of him as a friendly type.

'I'm sorry if I startled you. I was just wondering if you could help me. I need gas and I have never been good with this whole unmanned thing. Do I put my card in first?' Sansa smiled at him and nodded.

'I'll show you, it's quite easy actually." Sansa walked with him to his camper and turned to show him the steps on the board of instruction when she suddenly felt a cloth being pressed against her mouth a nose.

'I'm so sorry Sansa. Relax,' He suddenly sounded less nice, Sansa registered as she tried to push him off of her. She had always seen him as a nice, long man who lived alone and a sober lifestyle. Not someone who would go and harm her. He was so strong and she was feeling weaker by the second.

'Easy girl, easy.' Sansa desperately tried to make a sound, any sound. But the cloth blocked it all and she slowly, but surely lost her consciousness.

Sandor eased her into his arms and quickly carried her to his camper. He hated himself for taking her this way, but he knew she would never come willingly, not with him. He gently placed her on the bed and then went to hide her car into the bushes. When he returned to his camper and locked the doors, she still was unconscious, sleeping on his bed. His heart jumped at the sight. He had wanted this for so long, had dreamt about this moment for such a long time. And now he had her. She was his. He went to his seat and started the camper. They had a long way to go, but he didn't mind. He would spend the entire ride with this girl he had come to love so much. His life was complete.

**Sooo. The story takes place in London, from where Sandor will take Sansa to live with him in Scotland. In a wooden cabin, alone, away from the outside world…. Anyone who fancies that thought?**

**Please review!**


	3. Fear

**Chapter 2.**

She remembered she had been working the day before. But that was about it. She had no clue why she was in a bed, her wrists tied together and a cloth disabling her sight. She felt nauseous and scared, desperately trying to remember where she was and with whom. She could hear a radio play and felt how her surrounding moved ever once in a while. An engine roaring told her she was in a car, on the move. A bed in a car? She thought. It was then she saw the man in her mind. The very long, broad man with burns on half his face. He had long dark hair that covered his burns most of the time. Sansa had always thought of him as a nice, easy guy. Living alone, maybe with a dog, enjoying his life. She had never feared for her safety. Why hadn't she seen this coming?

When she felt the car stop and heard the radio and engine stop too, she got nervous and wondered what he would do with her. Would she die in a car with a man she had always helped with a smile?

'I know you are awake, came his deep voice from very close. Sansa swallowed and sat up, trying to look in the direction his voice came from. She brought her tied hands to her chest, hoping he would be merciful. She could give him money if that was what he wanted, she would promise him anything if he would let her go.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, this time his voice even closer. Sansa backed away, afraid he would touch her.

'I didn't gag you, did I?' he said, this time sarcasm in his voice, scaring her even more.

The bed dipped when he sat down next to her, his hands on her tied ones, pulling them down and in his lap.

'Do you have a headache, a nauseous feeling?' he continued, his enormous hands stroking her cold ones. Sansa shook her head, too afraid to speak.

She heard him sigh and wondered if she had angered him already. He released her hands and stood from the bed.

'You better find your tongue, I'll be waiting for your bathroom call. It will be a long journey, little bird' with those words she heard a few footsteps until she heard the engine again, and the radio restarting. With so little said he went on with their journey. Sansa was desperate and scared to death. She needed him to tell her why he did this and where he was taking her. Why her? What was he going to do to her?

Sansa made it through 3 more hours until she really needed to relief her bladder. She had cried the entire time, feeling more tired and broken than ever. She had decided she would not ask him for anything, not even to go to the bathroom. But she had made that decision those 3 hours before, when her bladder had not been hurting her so much. Now she was swallowing her pride she realized she didn't even know the name of this man. How should she address him?

'Sir?' she tried. Her voice sounded dull, scared. Nothing changed, the radio kept playing and the car driving.

'Please sir?' she then asked, a little louder this time. It worked, the car stopped, as did the radio. Heavy footsteps made their way towards her, making her shiver.

'So the bird has a tongue, hmm?' his amused voice asked her. Sansa had never felt so little, so scared in her entire life.

'Was that the bathroom call?' he asked her when he realized how scared she actually was. Sansa nodded.

'Good, let's get you up then.' Sansa had hoped he would remove the cloth before her eyes, but he didn't. Instead he took her arms and lifted her from the bed, guiding her through a small space until he stopped her.

He was fumbling with her hands, until she realized he had removed the bindings around her wrists.

'The cloth stays,' he said gruffly. Sansa nodded quickly, not needing him any angrier.

'I will turn around, the toilet is behind you, paper on your right.'

This point had to be the most humiliated one in her young life. Being kidnapped, forced to use the toilet in front of a grown man. A kidnapper. Sansa had no tears left and slowly let het jeans down, finally relieving her hurting bladder. After she even found the sink to wash her hands, the man chuckled at her.

'Such a neat bird, aren't ya?' Sansa decided to remain silent, not sure how the man was reacting to her.

He took her arm and let her back to a chair this time, placing a seatbelt around her.

'I can tie you up again, I will only give you the chance of limited freedom once. If you harm my trust in you, I will not give you a second chance.' Sansa nodded quickly.

'Good.'

**Sooo I do need ideas for scenes between the two of them. Help me out and I'll write faster on the next chappie?**


	4. Blindfolded fears

**Chapter 3. Blindfolded fears**

The ride had been silent since Sansa was in the passenger seat. She wondered when he would remove the blindfold and why he even bothered to keep her from seeing him. She had seen him the day before. She knew who her kidnapper was. And then to think he was a customer she saw almost every day, someone who she thought to be friendly and trustable…

'Are you hungry?' came his gruff voice, startling Sansa in her seat. She heard him sigh when she trembled.

'No, I'm fine,' she answered ever so softly.

'You're sure fine to me, little bird. But I won't let you starve.' Sansa had no idea what he meant with those words and kept quiet. The vehicle they were in came to a halt and she heard him unbuckle his seatbelt.

'May I remove the blindfold?' Sansa dared to ask, even though her voice sounded frightened, weak even. He scraped his throat.

'Not yet.' Those words, that voice, it was all he needed to keep her in check. She was repeating the same words in her head, over and over again.

"_Keep calm, keep quiet. I will survive this."_

'Have you ever camped little bird? Or stayed out in the open.' Sansa swallowed and shook her head. She had never camped or anything like that.

'Ah, so you're the luxurious motel hotel type then I guess,' he said. It sounded like he was judging her, like it was a bad thing.

'No I am not,' she said. She wondered where her courage came from. He chuckled.

'So, what kind of holiday type are you then my fine bird?'

Sansa took a deep breath and licked her lips.

'I never went on holidays sir,' she told him. There came no instant reply. After a few minutes of her silence and him rumbling around her in the vehicle she suddenly felt him push something in her hands.

'Some bread. It is not much of a dinner, but It'll have to do for tonight.' She felt the piece of bread and then tore the tiniest bit off, slowly bringing the piece to her mouth. She felt so weird with the blindfold on, and she felt even worse when she realized why she was even here, with this man.

'Where are we going?' Sansa asked him, after she had finished her piece of bread and didn't hear him move around her anymore. His voice came from very close by.

'Far from home,' was all she heard him say. It gave her shivers.

'Why?' she asked, her voice breaking, giving away her fear for him.

He sighed deeply and then she felt his fingers on her cheek.

'There is no life for me here, not a fair one. I need you little bird. I will keep you close. We can't have that here. This is the only solution.' Tears left Sansa eyes, although they couldn't reach her cheeks, being caught into the cloth around her head.

'How old are you?' he asked her then. Sansa had to swallow twice to stop herself from a panic attack.

'I'm 18 years old,' she answered meekly. His fingers left her cheek.

'So young, so beautiful.'

'Can I remove the blindfold sir?' she asked again. She needed to see her surroundings, if only to keep herself sane and calm. He sighed again.

'No, not tonight. We will retire and see about it in the morning little bird.' Sansa instantly stiffened, only now thinking about the fact she would have to spend the night with him too.

He moved around and then she heard and felt him unbuckle her seatbelt too.

'I will guide you to the bed, you can sleep there,' he said, taking her arm with his hand. He gently guided her through the vehicle and stopped her when her knees raked the soft side of the bed.

'The bed is on your left. Do you want to change your clothes or-' She quickly shook her head. She would not undress in front of him. The more clothes she wore, the better. His hand left her arm.

'Go on then, lie down. I will join you shortly.' Sansa did as she was told, wondering if she could steal a glance now he had left her to herself for the moment. She wondered, but did not dared.

She sat down and felt the soft sheets with her hands, easily locating the pillows. She crept to the side of the bed and lied her head down, wondering how much more tears she had left to spare.

The only thing distracting her from sobbing now were his footsteps approaching her. She felt the bed dip and heard him ruffle with clothing. Was he undressing himself?

She felt how the bed moved when he lied down his arm briefly touching hers when he rearranged himself next to her. Sansa froze and prayed that he would not hurt her.

'You are scared.' It was a statement, not a question. Still, Sansa nodded as a reply.

It took him a few minutes to speak again, his voice so low, so deep.

'Sleep little bird, we have a long journey before us and I plan on leaving early in the morning.' Sansa turned on her side, away from him. It gave her a little rest to know he was not touching her, or hurting her. But that feeling only lasted until he moved again, this time bringing his body close to hers, his front against her back. Sansa noticed he smelled like gasoline and something else, something completely unknown. She also felt how big and broad he was behind her. His legs touching hers, his chest against her back. All these facts added to hear already present fear.

She kept repeating her words from earlier.

"_Keep calm, keep quiet. I will survive this."_

It was a hand in her long hair, gently caressing it, that made her shriek. He stilled instantly, as did she. He slowly moved it when she kept silent and still, letting her long locks slide between his fingers.

'Your hair is so beautiful, like all of you, my little bird. It smells divine.' Sansa cried some more tears, but not moved an inch. When his hand left her hair, and he turned on his back, she dared to take a deep breath. How would she ever be able to sleep like this, in here, with her kidnapper right beside her.

'Just wake me when you need to take a piss.' Those words made it very clear to her that this was really happening and there was nothing she could do to escape it. Tonight, for the first time in her short life, she had to spend the night with a man.

**I really have not abandoned any of my stories, but I can only write when I am in the right mood for my stories. So some stories may take longer to update, but they will come!**


	5. The things that I could do

**Chapter 5. The things that I could do**

It was going to be a very long night. Sansa could not recall a night that had felt like forever, but this one did. She was glad she did not need to use the bathroom, for she had promised herself she would not wake him. Not even if her bladder exploded.

She sighed softly and wondered why this had to happen to her. She had been a good girl. She worked hard and tried to be friendly to everyone she met. What had she done to deserve to be kidnapped by an enormous man that would not tell her where he was taking her.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes when she thought about everything he could do to her. He was so big and broad and she so fragile. How would she ever fight him off? The blindfold was getting wet with her tears, not a single tear making its way from underneath the blindfold to her cheeks. She sighed again.

This night would last forever…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was the movement of the vehicle they were in that woke Sansa with a start. She sat up straight when she noticed they were driving again. It took her another second to notice she was still wearing the blindfold, something that bothered her a lot. She wrapped her arms around herself.

'Good morning little bird. Have you slept well?' came the gruff voice she was starting to hate. She shuddered on her spot on the bed.

'Good morning,' she softly whispered, turning her head around to locate where he was in the vehicle. She wondered how blind people got through their days, not even able to see where people they were conversing with, sat.

'Can I please take the blindfold off?' she added a little louder. He could not make her wear it forever, could he?

'I am surprised you are still wearing it. But I guess that the good little bird does as she is bid, does she not?' he said. She heard the mockery in his voice, but choose not to answer it. Instead she quickly removed the cloth and watched around her. Her eyes had to adjust to the light, even though she could tell the day had only just begun. The first thing she saw was the vehicle she was in. It was some sort of mobile home, even bigger then she had originally thought.

'You can join me here, in the passenger seat.' His voice gave her shivers and this time she did not instantly do as she was bid. She took a glance in his direction behind the wheel, seeing his upper body from behind. His head was towering above the head seat, his long hair bound together with a leather piece.

'Little bird?' he asked. Sansa stood and while looking around her she slowly made her way towards the front of the camper.

When she reached him and could see the side of his face he suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with her, startling her. she had known who he was because of his voice, but now, seeing his face, the burns and his long hair, there was no denying it anymore.

'Sit down and buckle up,' he commanded. She nodded, quickly lowering her gaze, sitting down next to him and taking the seatbelt in her shaking hands.

'Where are we going?' she asked again. She saw him watch her from the corner of her eye, but did not dare to lock eyes with him. Not again.

'Far away, like I told you yesterday.' Sansa swallowed and licked her lips. Was he driving towards the boarder or something?

'Where are we right now?' she asked, wondering how long it took for him to grow agitated by her questions.

He chuckled.

'Smart bird you are indeed. Don't worry your pretty head about it. I will keep you safe. No need to know where we are headed.' Sansa had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming or crying. Why was he treating her like this?

'Are you hungry?' he asked her, his voice different this time, more gentle. Like he could be nice if he wanted to.

'No,' she quickly said, looking through her window, only now noticing there was a rough landscape on the other side of her window.

'Such a bad liar you are,' he told her. He reached behind him and then handed her some bread.

'We will stop tonight and I will make you some proper dinner then.' Sansa stole a quick glance, but when she saw his eyes watching her she watched her piece of bread instead.

'You look like shit, haven't you slept at all?' he asked her. Sansa's eyes grew wide at the insult, quickly remembering it was better when he didn't liked her then when he did. She turned her body in her seat, leaning away from him, not answering. She would hate to admit it, but she felt a little offended. She knew most men liked watching her red hair and fair skin, something she liked about herself too. So to be told she was looking like shit… She tried to ignore her feelings.

'You better answer me when I ask you something girl,' he scolded her. She dared to watch him, not surprised to see him looking back.

The burns weren't so bad, but visible. It made him look even rougher, scarier, she thought.

'It frightens you, doesn't it,' he rasped. Sansa quickly shook her head. He huffed.

'Don't bother lying to me. Besides, I will be the only person you will see from now on out. A long time to spend without talking and touching someone, if you know what I mean.' Sansa watched with question written all over her face, making him chuckle once more. That made her blush.

'You will understand in time, my innocent bird.'

'You cannot force me to stay with you,' she then said, her tone scolding, only realizing her words after she had spoke them. He turned his head again, locking eyes with her.

'You think I cannot, little bird? Do you have any idea what I can do to you, without anyone interfering it? I could take you on the floor of this camper without anyone even noticing it. Hell I could do anything without anyone noticing it.' His harsh words brought tears to her eyes. She turned her head away and reached to unbuckle her belt to leave him alone.

'Don't, you will sit here, with me,' he told her. Sansa wiped her tears away and decided to just remain silent. She had been right about him kidnapping her and her fears about him forcing himself upon her. She had to stay strong. She had to.

'Yesterday you told me you were 18,' he rasped. Sansa did not reply.

'So why the blushing and tears, I would make you like it. If you behaved, that is,' he said. She heard he was mocking her again, but she was playing dead. Maybe he would grow tired eventually.

For an hour or so, both remained silent, apart from him cursing some other drivers. Sansa was lost in her thoughts and fears, almost screaming when he placed his large hand upon her knee.

'Have you ever been to the sea, little bird?' he asked her. Sansa had been so lost in her mind she had not noticed their surroundings anymore. She was startled by his touch, but then watched his eyes before she looked outside. They were near the sea. It was a beautiful day and the waves crashed upon each other and the beach.

'Were near the sea?' she asked herself, but of course he heard her.

'Let's take a walk, hmm?' he rasped beside her. He unbuckled himself and parked the camper near the beach and rocks. Sansa nervously watched around, but there was no one to be seen. Would he really let her out of the camper?

She watched him nervously, not sure if he was joking or not.

'Come,' he said, motioning for her to follow him. He walked towards the middle of the camper, opening the door and taking something from a cabinet. Sansa unbuckled and followed, although she kept her distance. When he stood he was almost 2 whole heads bigger than she was. He was muscled and very broad. Those facts kept her mind occupied, until she saw what he was holding in his hand.

'I would not kill you, even if you ran. And I would rather not wound you to keep you with me. But don't make the mistake I won't use it,' he said, watching her eyes on the gun in his hand. Sansa swallowed and took a step back.

'I rather stay- stay in here,' she mumbled, her eyes glued to the gun. He placed the gun on the inside of his trousers, secured by his belt.

'Well, I don't, follow me.' Sansa kept staring at him until he had stepped outside and waited for her to follow him. She hesitated.

'Come, come, we don't have all day,' he mocked her. She slowly stepped outside, feeling the sun on her skin. It felt good.

He closed the camper door and locked it, taking her arm in his hand, pulling her close.

'No running, no screaming, those are the rules.' She quickly nodded, her eyes traveling down to where he was holding her arm in a tight grip. He instantly loosened his touch.

'You are allowed to remove your shoes, but no further than your calves, he joked, releasing her and walking towards the rocks and sea. Sansa watched him and very slowly followed. Although she was scared of him and his gun, she enjoyed being outside and in the sun. It was quite warm outside, something she liked very much.

'Little bird?' she heard him ask when the distance between them had grown bigger.

She approached him and saw how he sat down and made himself comfortable on the sand. Sansa walked close, and sat down, with a good 2 meters between them.

'I don't bite. Not without reason,' he joked, watching her nervous state. She stared before her.

'What is your name?' she asked. He cleared his throat.

'Some call me the hound.' He remained silent for a while, observing her taking his words in.

'But you can call me Sandor.'

**Sooooooo here is another update. Liking it so far? What should they speak about on that beach hmm? Give me some ideas!**


	6. Mine

**Chapter 6. **

Sansa let his name play in her head, sure she had never heard it before_. Sandor. Sandor._

'You parents are poor folks?' Sandor asked her. His voice sounded harsh and gruff, like he didn't liked the fact she even had parents or something.

Sansa glanced beside her before she spoke, not looking him in the eye.

'Only after my father died.' She noticed he turned his head even more towards her.

'And your mother?' he asked. Sansa shrugged her shoulders.

"We didn't really got along anymore, I moved out.' She heard him clear his throat before he spoke.

'Well, seems like I did save ya then. Even if it is for a bit.' Sansa turned her head sharply at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked. He chuckled.

'A young woman like yourself, living alone, barely getting by. That is unhealthy,' he said. Sansa glared at him.

'Someone kidnapping me and forcing me to stay with them, that's unhealthy,' she spoke, although a little softer. She heard him move before she felt his hands on her arm, pulling her to her feet.

'Watch your tongue, little bird. I am not a patient man.' Sansa felt how her whole body was frozen in his grasp. Tears were burning behind her eyes. He could be so intimidating.

'Then what, you will shoot me? Kill me?' she asked, her words bold, but her tone broken. She saw in his eyes he noticed that too.

'No, but there are other things I could do to you, other things I have been yearning for, for so long. So choose your words wisely while insulting me, little bird, because I can only control myself for so long.' Sansa adverted her eyes after he spoke, unsure of the meaning behind his threat. His chuckle confused her even more.

'You sure you're 18? You are very easily intimidated my bird. But I like you that way.' He rasped. He was still holding her with his hands, his face so close. She did not want to watch him in the eyes, but she slowly did. He gazed back, but then his eyes lowered, watching her lips. She feared his next step, and with good reason.

His lips brushed hers gently before one of his hands buried itself in her red locks, keeping her in place. He kissed her with passion, his tongue asking her lips for entrance. She stood frozen at first, but then pulled back. He released her lips, but kept his hand on the back of her head.

'You'd rather have I skipped the kissing part and moved to the next chapter already?' he rasped, his hungry eyes looking deeply in her scared ones. Sansa trembled and shook her head.

'I thought so,' he said. He kissed her jaw and then her neck keeping her body close. She felt the gun at his belt, poking against her. Don't panic. Don't panic, Sansa told herself.

'We must go, come,' he told her, after he gave her lips a soft last peck. He released her arms, but took a hold of her hand, pulling her with him towards their camper.

Sansa wondered about running off for a moment, but his enormous body and muscles prevented her from doing so.

Sandor waited until he stepped inside the camper and then followed her, closing and locking the door.

'It will be a long drive, I want to get there by the end of the week,' he told her, while he took place behind the wheel. She failed to respond. Before he started the car he turned and looked at her.

'The rules are easy. You don't run, you don't hurt yourself and you listen to what I say,' he growled. Sansa nodded, but kept standing in the doorway, too frightened to join him.

'Sit down.' Sansa licked her lips and the thought of escaping was very appealing, but she was too scared to do so. So she slowly made her way towards the passenger seat and sat down.

He still waited.

'Buckle up,' he told her, before finally starting the engine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours passed by, and none of them spoke. Sansa tried to keep herself sane and held back her tears, but after thinking about his words and him kissing her like he had, she couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes. She refused to let him know by wiping them away. But of course he noticed eventually.

'Little bird, are you crying?' he asked her. She noticed his voice sounded a little less harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She turned herself away a little more, crying in silence.

'Sansa? What's wrong?,' he tried again. This time he sounded worried. She noticed the car slowed down and suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, protecting herself the only way she knew.

The sound of his buckle being undone tensed her even more, but when she felt him turn her seat and moving her hair out of the way, she froze completely.

'Look at me,' he ordered. But Sansa didn't dare to meet his eyes. She softly sobbed. She heard him sigh as he kneeled before her. she had no clue what to expect, but his thumb gently wiping away a tear was something she had not expected.

'Sansa, what is it?' he asked. Sansa swallowed and opened her eyes, shocked to see how close by he was sitting.

She shook her head, moving her hands to cover her face, but he gripped them before she could.

'Tell me, why are you crying, are you in pain?' he asked. Sansa trembled all over her body, but managed to shook her head.

One of his hands moved to her cheek, holding her there. His eyes were trying to read hers, until she closed them and softly spoke.

'Are you going to kill me?' the words lingered in the air, and to both of them it was quite clear that him killing her was her biggest fear. She heard him sigh.

'No Sansa, I will not kill you or hurt you like that. I will not use the gun on you, that I can promise,' he said. Sansa kept her eyes closed, letting his words sink in. He said he would not kill her or hurt her, but what exactly was he going to do to her.

'Let me go home,' she softly pleaded. She was not sure he had heard her, but when she heard another sigh, she knew he had.

'We are going home little bird. You and me together,' he said. She felt his fingers catch another tear before he lifted her chin so she would look at him. Slowly she opened her eyes.

'I can be good to you Sansa, but that works both ways. Show me you try to adjust and be happy.' Sansa did not understand why she should do just that. It was not anything she wanted. Why should she be trying to be happy living with him, while he had just stolen her from her own life. She had a job, a house and was even offered education. He had ruined everything she had worked so hard for.

'I want my old life back. That is what I want,' Sansa said. His eyes bore into hers. Suddenly they seemed colder than before.

'Then you will have a hell of a ride before you girl. I won't let you go. Not ever.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

His last words played over and over in Sansa's mind. _Not ever._

She just could not understand why he wanted her so badly. To kidnap her and go through all this trouble just to have her to himself.

Soon it grew dark outside Sansa's window, and if Sandor noticed it, he didn't say so. They drove until stars stood high in the sky. Only then Sandor pulled offer, hid their camper in some bushes and then let his eyes roam her.

'I was to prepare us something good to eat, but something easy will have to do for now. I'm not in the mood. Sansa adverted her eyes when he stood and lingered for a moment. She didn't even unbuckle her belt. While he was preparing something in their little kitchen, Sansa stared outside her window.

'Do I have to drag you here?' suddenly came his gruff voice. Sansa sighed and unbuckled, ever so slowly making her way over towards him.

He had placed something in a microwave and turned it on, before handing her a plate with some pieces of bread.

Sansa understood they were having soup. Not that it bothered her, he made her lose her appetite completely with his words and actions.

'I hope this is good enough for the little bird, hmm?' he mocked her, taking a bite from his bread. Sansa sat down on the bed, not even bothering to answer him. He warmed soup for the both of them and handed her a full cup.

'You can wash up and then we'll go to bed.' Sansa's eyes grew wide at this, not sure if she wanted to clean up here, with him so nearby. He noticed her distress features.

'Something wrong with that?' he asked. Sansa swallowed and quickly covered the truth with a lie.

'I don't have anything to wear after I- clean up,' she said. She immediately saw he was not believing that it was her only reason behind her protest.

'I have clothes that will fit you. You will finish your food, then wash up and I will make sure clothes are lying on the bed when you are ready,' he said. Sansa sighed softly.

Too soon her soup cup was empty and Sandor urged her into the small wash cabin.

'We have running water, and there are some washing clothes. Don't take too long.'

Not liking this a bit, Sansa undressed and neatly folded her clothes to pile them in the corner of the cabin. She hated this, in fact she hated everything he made her do. She could be home right now, in her own bathroom! She took a cloth from the shelf and washed herself completely, taking her time. If it where 10 of 15 minutes, she didn't know, but when a loud knocking came to the door, she jumped.

'Are you still alive in there? Or do you need help perhaps,' he mocked her.

'Almost ready jeez,' Sansa muttered, quickly taking a towel from the shelf and covering herself, just as Sandor pulled the door open. Sansa's eyes grew wide and she held the towel a little tighter, afraid of the enormous man before her.

'Well then, join me in bed. The night will be cold and I was just getting used to have you beside me.' He let his eyes roam her body before he did a step back so she could get out of the cabin. On the bed she found some underwear and a long t-shirt. That was it, no more clothes to hid herself in.

'What are you waiting for, we don't have all night girl,' he said, sitting down on the bed, before he laid down on his back, his eyes watching her.

'I- I'll go get changed then,' Sansa stammered, taking the clothes. His growl stopped her.

'No such thing. You will get dressed here, right now.' Sansa had almost let the clothes drop to the floor at his words.

'Why?' she asked, suddenly very afraid. His mouth turned into a grin.

'I like to see what is mine, get moving.' Sansa felt fresh tears gather in the corners of her eyes. Why was he being such a jerk? Would he rape her to tonight? Placing the clothes on the bed, Sansa wondered if she should run. Maybe she could find something to hit him with.

How would she ever survive like this?

**Aaaaand? I am soooooo happy because our good dear old Sandor is back on screen! Yaaay for Game of thrones! **

**Any ideas for this story?**


	7. Let me go

**Chapter 7**

Feeling sick to her stomach, Sansa swallowed. She couldn't show her body to him, she wouldn't. She was afraid, very so, but she just couldn't bring herself to drop her towel and dress in front of him. Something inside her snapped.

'You can't force me to just do as you say. I will not let you humiliate me. I won't!' She said loudly. Tears were already in her eyes. Afraid for his response Sansa did what she could best… she fled. She turned and headed for the bathroom, hoping the keep him from finding her. In her hurry she almost tripped but managed to keep going. She winced when she felt an arm being placed around her waist, pulling her into a very solid body.

'Don't make me, please don't,' Sansa cried. She kept her eyes closed, tears leaking over her cheeks. She could feel him breathing behind her and she wondered how long he was going to wait before he would rip the towel from around her and molest her.

'Don't cry little bird, come now,' he shushed her. Sansa felt how he spun her around in his arms and kept her close. She didn't dare to open her eyes and kept them tightly shut, causing Sandor to chuckle. With a swift motion he picked her up and turned, walking them over towards the bed. He very gently placed her on top of the sheets, his eyes warm with an emotion Sansa had not seen before.

'I'll go take a piss, better use that time to get dressed little bird,' he said. He turned and left. Sansa would not let that opportunity go to waste. She quickly picked her clothes from the floor and threw them on, hurrying to be covered with she sheets by the time he came back.

When he returned his chuckle haunted Sansa's ears. She felt how the bed dipped when he sat down and took place, lying beside her. At first, nothing happened, but then she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

'Such a delicate bird, aren't ya?' he chuckled, kissing her forehead. Sansa shuddered in his grasp, afraid to ruin his apparent good mood.

'Sleep my little bird, tomorrow will be a long drive, but then we will be at our first stop. You deserve a real bed to sleep in.' With those words he got comfortable and kept Sansa in his arms while he slowly fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sandor had been true to his word. The next day was completely filled with Sandor behind the wheel and Sansa beside him in the passenger seat, staring outside. She found it boring to just watch outside, without even speaking. The reason for her silence was that the only living being in here was Sandor, and she refused to talk to him, and she was still a little afraid to do so.

'You are very silent today, little bird, why aren't you chirping like you usually do?' he asked her. She heard he was trying to make a joke, but she couldn't help for being afraid to anger him with her answers. She choose to speak as little as she could.

'Just tired,' she muttered, keeping her eyes on the road, and not on her kidnapper. She heard him huff, but then he mumbled a reply.

'Well tonight you'll be able to sleep like a little bird should, on cushions as soft as feathers.'

It was dark when Sandor suddenly left the highway and for an hour or so drove them through the woods. It made Sansa more nervous and nervous to leave the road and be completely hand down to this enormous man.

'Where are we going?' Sansa couldn't help to ask in a very soft, scared voice. This got Sandor's attention.

'A place that I know very well, we won't be disturbed there.' Sansa had to force herself to keep from crying. He would hurt her at that place, she was sure of it.

'What can I do so you will let me go?' she suddenly asked. It made Sandor hit the brakes, causing the vehicle to suddenly stop, in the midst of the woods. His dark eyes found her watery ones.

'Little bird?' he started, but Sansa was already in tears beside him.

'Please, I can't live like this. I don't want to be afraid all the time. Please let me go, please!' she suddenly begged him. Sandor huffed and cleared his throat.

'No need to be afraid, you are safe with me,' he answered darkly and started driving again. Sansa had no clue how to pursue him any further. She was afraid of him, not anything else! She needed for him to let her go.

It took them another hour to finally reach Sandor's place. He parked the car near a little wooden cabin, unbuckling his belt.

'Our first stop, come,' he said. When Sansa did not reach for her seatbelt, he did.

'I won't ask again, now come before I hoist you over my shoulder,' he threatened. It was enough to get Sansa to move.

It was very dark outside, meaning they were really somewhere remote, and nobody would find her hear. Not that anybody would be looking for her, she reckoned.

Sandor had a tight grip on her upper arm, escorting her into the cabin. She stood perfectly still until he lighted a candle, or two.

'Make yourself comfortable little bird, I'll get some stuff from the camper.' Sansa watched him leave and suddenly running away seemed possible. She looked around for a few seconds before she made her way to the door, reaching to grip the handle.

Unfortunately Sandor choose exactly that moment to walk back in, bumping against Sansa who also had a grip in the door. She stumbled back and fell on her behind with a soft shriek.

Sandor placed the boxes on the floor and towered over her.

'I thought I had warned you about escaping, didn't I?' he asked. Sansa noticed how dark his voice sounded and how harsh his dark eyes looked at her. She swallowed and crawled back, not expected for him to suddenly bow down, so he could see her eye to eye.

'Let's try again shall we. I want you in the bed, five minutes from now. You'll have your hair down, and tears dry. And I want you naked.'

Good or bad? Any requests? J


	8. A firm hand

**Chapter 8.**

Sansa stared at his back as he again left the house to get some stuff from the camper. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating for a few seconds. He would hurt her tonight. She just knew it. He would hurt her for trying to escape. Images of him on top of her frightened her beyond belief. Sansa slowly turned around, only now seeing the space around her. The cabin was not very big. There was only one other door then the front door. That had to be the bathroom. In the far side of the room was a big bed, next to it a drawer and then a small living area. The kitchen was completely made out of wood and seemed simple, but sufficient. Swallowing hard Sansa's mind was working very hard to think of a solution for her current situation. What if she tried to leave again? Maybe he wouldn't see her this time?

A part of her wanted to try that… but she was too scared to do so. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she walked over towards the bed and sat down, not able to undress, like Sandor had told her to. If he was going to hurt her, he would have to undress her himself. She would not help him molest her, she wouldn't. As to compromise, Sansa did let her hair down and she took of her shoes. She anxiously awaited for Sandor to return inside. It took him less than ten minutes. He carried a big bag, he dropped before he locked the door behind him, putting the key in his pocket.

'Are you deaf girl, or just really stupid?' he asked her harshly when he turned and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed. Sansa's tears blurred her vision a bit, but she saw him standing tall, taking her in.

'I asked you a question,' he said, his deep voice very clear in the silent cabin.

'I won't do as you say so you can hurt me,' Sansa said, although her voice sounded very soft and small next to Sandor's. He took a step in her direction after she had said those words. Sansa flinched.

'You still don't understand who is in charge here, do you little bird? Like I told you before, I can do anything I want, there is nobody to stop me here. I want you willing and obedient, you still are not in the slightest. Let's remedy that, right now.'

He took the last step towards Sansa and gripped her by her forearms, pulling her from the bed into a standing position. Sansa noticed how his brown eyes seemed too dark, and it scared her a lot. Het soft sobs were ignored by Sandor as he none too gently removed her clothes, all of them.

'Stop, stop!' Sansa cried, but she did not dare to stop him. Sandor's big hands pushed her onto the bed when she was completely bare.

'Don't move,' he darkly said, turning to the bag he had brought in. Sansa tried to cover herself with her hands, while he seemed to search through the stuff in the bag.

When he turned and Sansa saw what he had grabbed, she tried to get away from the bed.

'I said, don't move, when will it get through your head you are mine!' he said through gritted teeth. He turned her on her belly and brought her arms behind her back, tying them with the robe he had grabbed. Sansa now cried harder, terrified of him and his actions. When he had tied her arms together pretty good, he turned her on her back and stared down at her, his eyes dark and his mouth a thin line.

'No chance of getting away now little bird. You won't wear clothes until I trust you will not try to escape again.' Sansa shuddered, tears still leaking from her eyes. She saw how Sandor watched her face and her tears, before he watched her breasts and then let his eyes roam even lower onto her body. Sansa kept her legs firmly pressed together, feeling sick to her stomach thinking about what he could and probably would do to her. He chuckled at that.

'Think that would stop me, little bird?' He sat down on the bed next to her and traced a hand on her knee, slowly making his way upwards. Sansa almost panicked as she felt his big, rough hands move towards her upper thigh. He brought his other hand up on her other leg, mimicking his actions. When he had both his hands on her upper thighs, he easily pulled her legs apart. Sansa winced and begged him to not hurt her, but his glare stopped her plies.

'You don't learn, do you girl?' he said. He slowly let one hand glide in between her legs, a finger going slowly through her folds. Sansa closed her eyes and cried silent tears, her body shaking from fear. Sandor watched her face while he again let his finger slide through her folds. She was scared to death, as she should be when she was not listening to him. He wanted to teach her a lesson, one she would not easily forget. She was still not looking at him, her eyes firmly closed.

Sandor decided to explore a little more, sliding one, thick finger into her opening. That made Sansa tense even more. She opened her eyes and found his, staring directly into hers.

'Still feeling good about that attempt to escape, little bird?' he taunted her. He felt how tight she was, and the look on her face told him she was in pain, so he slowed his movements, but still slowly slit his finger into her, as deep as he could. She was tensing even more, her muscles contracting around his finger, trying to get it out of her.

'Such a tight little bird, you are,' he mocked. Sansa tried to keep her breathing even, but it was hard. His finger deep inside her was not pleasant at all.

'I'm sorry, please,' she softly said, hoping he would stop soon.

'Sorry about escaping, or sorry about being naked and completely at my mercy, little bird?' he asked her, slowly pulling his finger from within her, only to softly rub her clit. Sansa's mouth formed a soft moan, not sure why she suddenly felt so much better. Sandor chuckled, and stood, leaving her on the bed. He turned her on her stomach once more, before he left her there.

'Well let's see how sorry you are then. You will stay there, silent.' Sansa let her head rest on the pillows as she heard how he moved around in the kitchen, leaving her there, naked and bound. Her body was so tensed she felt like throwing up. He had just touched her, made her open her legs and endure his fingers feeling her up. What was next?

While she tried to manage her shaky breaths, Sandor fixed some dinner and every once in a while glanced in her direction, seeing her still on her stomach, legs firmly closed, but nonetheless she hadn't moved.

Maybe she was coming around. Maybe she needed a firmer hand.

**Soooooo here's some more Sandor again! I have been a little distracted because I have spent the last 5 weeks working on my new, own apartment with my dad. And now that it is almost finished, I feel so sad about living on my own, without my parents… Has someone experienced this? How do you live alone and don't feel lonely all the time? Advice would be appreciated! **


	9. Holding on

**Soooo I have spent 10 days in Scotland this month! I loved every bit of it. What a beautiful country. I rented a car with my best friend and started in Edinburgh, going through Inverness, the Isle of Skye, Fort William (Ben Nevis!) Glenfinnan, Glencoe, Glasgow, Sterling and back to Edinburgh. I saw many castle's, mountains, fairy pools, pub's, very friendly people and lovely nature. I can recommended it anyone. Bonnie Scotland is priceless!**

**It gave me some inspiration to write further, from now on with my own experience with the Scottish weather and surroundings! (Yes Sansa and the Hound are heading into Scotland ****J****)**

**Chapter 9.**

For Sansa it seemed an eternity, laying there on the bed, fully at his mercy. She could hear him move around her in the little cabin. He was preparing some food, she could smell it. The whole scene kept playing through her head, and she felt like being sick, fearing he would continue his touches from before.

She could still feel his finger inside of her and it made her even more terrified of this man. He had shown her he could and would do just as he pleased, and she would have no say in it, none at all. She had closed her eyes and tried very hard to picture herself home, in her little apartment. How she would be on the couch right about now, reading some book or watching TV by herself.

She shivered a bit lying on the bed, it was cold, especially wearing no clothes.

'Are you hungry little bird?' she suddenly heard his voice rasp towards her. Sansa felt tears leak from her eyes mumbling a soft "no". She felt like throwing up, not like eating at all.

'Are you sure, after this meal I don't know when I'll prepare another real meal, little bird.' Sansa choose to ignore him, not trusting her own voice anymore. She heard his footsteps come even closer, fearing he would touch her some more. She clenched her legs even tighter together, eyes closed and tears down her cheeks.

His hands did touch her though. She felt his hands on her arms, very gently turning her on her back. Even though his touch was gentle and not as scary as before, Sansa feared him so. She was again on her back, naked with her hands bound behind her back.

'Tears won't help anyone here Sansa,' he said. She noticed his voice was different, kinder maybe. She swallowed and watched the ceiling above them, not able to watch at him. She felt so ashamed, so tiny in his presence.

'I will release your hands, but you will remain like this, unclothed, until I know you won't try to escape again,' he explained, taking a knife and pulling her upwards against his broad chest. Her shivers didn't went unnoticed by Sandor, but for now he choose to ignore them. In a swift motion he undid the rope and her arms were free again.

'You can use the covers if you are cold,' he said, before he stood and walked back towards the kitchen. Sansa quickly huddled under the covers, trying to hide herself as much as possible.

"It doesn't matter he has seen everything already!" her mind screamed at her. And she also knew that if he wanted to he could touch her any way he liked, any time.

'Come and eat,' he warned her, sitting down to eat something himself. Sansa slowly pulled the covers to wrap around herself, before she slowly moved over towards where he was sitting.

She let her eyes roam his broad figure. He was so much bigger then she was. He was muscular and really tall. His deep, dark voice gave her the shivers every time he opened his mouth, and then his hand… They fitted him, being as big as he was. Not that, that fact made her feel any better at all.

'How long are we staying here,' she dared ask after a few minutes of silence between the two of them. Sander looked at her, weighing her question before he answered, his voice deep.

'A day or two I reckon.' It was all the information he would share about their place for now. Sansa feared he would tie her up as soon as he'd finish eating, fidgeting on her chair, feeling too sick to try even one little bite.

'Eat,' he urged her once more, after he'd finished everything on his own plate. Sansa bit her lips, shaking her head.

'I don't feel good enough to eat. Not right now,' she softly said, looking at the table instead of him. She heard him sigh and ten move his chair, frightening her enough to make her jump from her seat. When her eyes met his she saw recognition, sadness and then determination.

'Fine then, don't go whining tomorrow when you're hungry.' Sansa sighed in relief when he took the things of the table, before he stood before her, eyeing her. She had a firm grip on the covers around her, afraid of this big brute that had kidnapped her and molested her within a few days' time.

'Time for bed, little bird.' His voice sounded raspy, and low. It made her stand immediately, what surprised the hound as she could see in his eyes. Sansa would not say it, but his earlier behavior had frightened her a lot and she was trying to be more obedient, for her own sake.

He motioned towards the bed, where she slowly sat down, her big eyes following his every move as he went to undress himself. Her eyes checked the rope beside the bed every once in a while, afraid he would tie her up again. It made her eyes water only thinking about it.

'What is it girl, why are you crying,' his ruff voice suddenly asked. Sansa quickly wiped her tears away, avoiding looking up at him.

'Nothing. Sorry,' she hasted herself to say. His cleared his throat, knowing exactly what thought were in her mind.

'Lie down.' Her upper lip trembled, but she did as he bid, lying down on her side of the bed, the covers still firmly rolled around herself. It took him a few seconds to pull the covers from her naked body, to arrange them over her, not around her as previous. Sansa then noticed he was only in some underwear now, his naked chest, covered in cuts and scars visible to her eyes.

If he noticed her staring eyes he did not mentioned it. He stepped in the bed beside her, pulling the covers over himself, so they both lie beneath them. He in his underwear, she completely naked.

'I will not bind you tonight, little bird. But do not misunderstand me. One more escape attempt and I will bind you, day and night.' Sansa shivered.

'It will get chilly tonight. Though you will not wear anything to bed. That is to be your punishment. If you are cold, You can cling your little body to mine,' his words came slow, deep and harsh. Sansa moved herself to the edge of the bed, as far as she could get from him, without falling from the bed. She would rather freeze to death then tough him of free will. She hated him and feared him. He made himself comfortable and sighed, closing his eyes.

Sansa already knew the days to come would be hard, but she just realized it were the nights she dreaded most.

**Please leave me your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
